Soy Makimura Miyuu
by Ariadna
Summary: Miyuu POV desde su llegada al instituto y cómo llegó a conocer al resto de los personajes antes de su aparición en el manga...


****

Soy Makimura Miyuu…

__

Por: Ariadna.

Descansé mi cabeza en la ventana del tren. Ha sido un día muy largo y tengo mucho sueño, pero no puedo dormirme, si se me pasa la estación tendré muchos problemas para volver.

El instituto Morinomiya… mi vida cambiará drásticamente con este traslado de escuela… estaré lejos de mi familia, de mi madre y mi padre… no, de mi padrastro, él no es padre. Mi verdadero padre es la razón por la que me mudo en primer lugar.

Mi padre… y mi primo. Quiero conocerlo, quiero saber si él también conoce la historia de su familia, quiero saber que pensará él de mí… técnicamente somos primos, pero en realidad, somos casi hermanos… más que más, mi padre es su padre también… 

Suspiro. El paisaje afuera no es muy atrayente, está oscuro y sólo se ven las luces de la ciudad. Subí un poco el volumen de mi CD player. Está sonando una de mis canciones favoritas "Bel Air~ Kuuhaku no toki no naka de" de Malice Mizer, es de letra triste, pero me gustan las letras tristes…

Pasa y pasa el tiempo… miro impacientemente mi reloj y siento alivio al saber que sólo queda una estación más para llegar. Me pregunto cómo serán mis compañeros de curso… ¿tendré que compartir el cuarto con alguien más? No estoy segura de querer eso, no soy buena socializando…

Lanzo otro suspiro al sentir que el tren se detiene y abre sus puertas… aquí empieza mi nueva vida…

-------------------------

-hola, ¿tú también eres nueva?

Giré mi vista a la chica que se me había acercado. Su cabello castaño es muy largo y lo trae suelto, y sus ojos son grandes y profundos. Algo de esa chica se me hace agradable…

-si, acabo de llegar. – respondí.

-yo llegué hace dos días. – me sonrió. – soy Minamino Maria, estoy en Segundo, curso A.

-Makimura Miyuu, también Segundo, clase B.

-ah, lástima, no nos tocará juntas, pero al menos nos veremos en gimnasia, ¿no?

-si, supongo…

-¿ya te asignaron una compañera de cuarto?

-no, me dijeron que por ser la última en inscribirme no alcanzaron a incluirme en la lista, y me dieron un cuarto para mi sola.

-oh, a mí casi me pasa eso, también me inscribí tarde, pero por suerte me tocó compartir cuarto con una chica muy simpática. – noté que miró hacia otro lado y luego comenzó a hacer señas. - ¡Kanako, estoy aquí!

-¡Maria, al fin te encuentro! – la chica que acaba de aparecer tiene el cabello más corto y claro, y una mirada más viva en los ojos. – hey, ¿quién es tu amiga? No la había visto antes…

-se llama Makimura, acaba de llegar, como yo.

-ah, pues, mucho gusto, soy Asou Kanako. – volvió su vista a la otra chica. – será mejor que nos apresuremos, el taller de baloncesto está por comenzar, ya vi a Hirobe-senpai caminando hacia la cancha.

-¿¿en serio?? – claramente se ruborizó. - ¡vamos ya entonces! – comenzó a alejarse junto a la otra chica, pero se detuvo. – eh, fue un gusto conocerte Makimura-san, adiós.

-adiós…

-------------------------

Me tiré sobre la cama. No ha sido un día tan malo… conocí a dos chicas con las cuales podría entablar una relación estable… si es que mi timidez me lo permite. Y además esta noche quedé de verme con mi papá.

Sé que la política de la escuela prohibe salir de noche, pero es la única manera de ver a papá sin que nadie nos moleste. Él está muy ocupado durante el día y si viene a verme a la escuela mi madre podría enterarse, y enojarse…

Me arreglo un poco frente al espejo y luego, cuando ya es suficientemente tarde, abro la ventana con cuidado. Escaparse no será gran problema, solía hacerlo en casa todo el tiempo… ya fuera del cuarto comencé a correr hacia las afueras del instituto, donde me esperaría mi padre.

Lo veo a lo lejos, ¡si, lo logré!

-------------------------

Aunque sé que no está permitido usar aparatos distractores en clases, no me importa. Saqué de todas formas mi CD player para cubrirme los oídos con la música. Alguien me había visto la noche anterior cuando salí con mi padre y había esparcido un mal rumor…

Tres chicas de mi clase me han preguntado ya si me gustan los hombres mayores… los demás sólo se dedican a mirarme como bicho raro y murmurar cosas sobre mí a mi espalda.

Es frustante. En mi antigua escuela jamás había tenido mala fama por nada, pero ahora estoy en secundaria y todo cambia. No quiero dejar de ver a mi padre, pero tampoco puedo desmentir esos rumores, la historia verdadera era demasiado complicada para que todos entendieran…

Escuchaba "Niji" de L'Arc~en~Ciel en esos momentos cuando el profesor me sorprendió y me retó enfrente de todos.

Que vergüenza… ya estoy lamentándome por haber venido a esta nueva escuela… sólo me trae problemas…

-------------------------

A la hora de almuerzo me dediqué a evitar las miradas de todo el que pasara por mi lado, tomé mi comida y fui a buscar un lugar despejado en el patio. Me pregunto si esas dos chicas que me hablaron ayer me volverán a dirigir la palabra o si creerán en los rumores como todos los demás… 

Ya estaba cerca del gimnasio cuando me di cuenta que llevaba caminando demasiado rato. Al final decidí instalarme en las gradas para estar tranquila… pero había alguien más practicando en la cancha. 

Era un chico rubio, alto, delgado. Parecía estar tan concentrado en encestar el balón en la canasta que no notó que mi presencia. Al salir el balón rebotado para el lado equivocado, él giró su vista y pude verlo mejor…

Me ruboricé.

¿Cómo? No puedo haberme puesto colorada, ¡sin motivo alguno! Pero es que esos ojos miel… ¡Me derritieron!

Dios mío, estoy actuando como una niña… ¡Yo no soy así! Agito mi cabeza para quitar el rubor de mis mejillas, pero parece que al moverme terminé llamando su atención. Él me miró con algo de curiosidad.

-no está permitido comer en la cancha. – me dijo, acercándose.

-no estoy en la cancha, estoy en las gradas. – repliqué, frunciendo el ceño.

Podría haber sido más amable al comenzar una conversación…

-aún así, ¿no deberías comer en la cafetería? Para eso está.

-no quería estar allá.

Silencio. Tal vez no es tan buena idea conversar con él… no se veía para nada amable, ¡ni siquiera me sonríe! Aunque claro… yo tampoco sonrío…

Escuché un gruñido. provino del estómago de él…

Me largué a reír.

-parece que quien debería estar en la cafetería eres tú, ¿no? – repliqué al ruido que producían sus tripas.

Él se sonrojó y tosió tratando de tapar su vergüenza. Al verlo así ya no parecía tan antipático y le ofrecí un poco de mi almuerzo.

-no te hará mal. – le tuve que asegurar por la cara de desconfianza que mostraba ante mi alimento. – y yo no tengo tanta hambre.

-um, gracias.

Por fin me sonrió. Y así hice yo también. Finalmente dividimos mi comida en dos y almorzamos juntos. No conversamos demasiado, pero me sentí cómoda a su lado, no parecía mal chico… y se notaba que no había escuchado ningún rumor respecto a mí, eso me alegró aún más. Quizás por fina había encontrado a un amigo en este lugar…

-aún no me has dicho cómo te llamas. – recordé de pronto.

-ah, es verdad. Soy Sasa Ryuuji. 

-bonito nombre, me suena familiar…

-¿Sí? mi nombre de pila es bastante común…

-si, pero el apellido…

Me congelé. ¡Claro que conocía aquel nombre! El apellido es el de mi padre… y el nombre… ¡¡el de mi primo!!

Me puse de pie de inmediato.

-eh, ah… er… me tengo que ir. ¡Un gusto conocerte, Sasa-kun! ¡Adiós!

Él no alcanzó a replicar y salí corriendo. Uy, que nervios…

Me detuve.

¿Por qué rayos huí? ¡Él es la razón por la que me vine a vivir aquí! ¡Quería estar con mi padre y conocer a mi primo! Pero… me puse nerviosa, no supe que decir… ¿cómo darle la cara después de eso? ¿Es realmente él mi primo o es una muy sorprendente coincidencia? No, no pude ser… ¿Debería decirle de nuestro parentesco?… 

Ay, tengo que hablar con papá.

-------------------------

Otro día más… no pude hablar con papá anoche y quedamos para mañana. Las horas parecen no querer pasar. No puedo usar mi CD player porque se me cayó y rompió en mi huida ayer, cuando salga a encontrarme con mi padre tendré que mandarlo a arreglar. 

Aún todos están muy pendientes de los rumores, ¡qué incomodidad! Y como si no bastara con eso, he tenido que evitar a Sasa desde el primer receso. Al parecer averiguó en que salón iba y pasó a saludarme, pero yo escapé de nuevo. No sé que hacer… no quiero actuar como si nada a su alrededor, porque cuando se entere de la verdad se enojará conmigo por haberle mentido, pero de todas formas, se vio muy herido cuando me negué a su compañía las tres veces que me lo crucé en el pasillo hoy. En un par de días se olvidará de todo, pero aún así me siento mal por él.

-¿Makimura-san?

Es la señora directora quien me llama. Me pregunto que querrá, sólo espero que no esté pendiente de los rumores de mis salidas, podría aumentar la seguridad por las noches y me causaría _aún_ más problemas…

-dígame, directora.

-que bueno que te encuentro, querida. Tenía que avisarte que mañana llega una nueva alumna a la escuela y quedó asignada a tu habitación, por lo que no estarás más sola.

-oh, está bien.

-espero se lleven bien, ella es bastante… _especial_…

Asentí y sin decir más me retiré. 

¿Compartir habitación? Otro problema más, creo que tendré que hablarlo con papá también. Con alguien tan cerca no podré salir a mi antojo por la ventana.

¿Y qué quiso decir la directora con "especial"?…

-------------------------

Suspiro profundo.

Es de noche y voy de vuelta a la habitación de la cita con mi papá. Él trató de animarme con todos los asuntos… los rumores cesarán en unos días, me dijo, pero yo no estoy tan segura. Además, incrementando mi mala suerte, mi CD Player no tiene arreglo. Papá se ofreció a comprarme otro, pero me negué, es malo depender de una máquina después de todo… aunque voy a extrañar su sonido distractor…

Y sobre mi primo, tengo la impresión de que ya se olvidó de mí. No me gustaba huir de él por no saber cómo hablarle, pero que ahora me ignore sin más también duele. Supongo que me lo merezco… y espero que cuando me atreva a hablar con él me perdone.

Me duele la cabeza, desde que llegué al instituto he tenido demasiadas cosas en que pensar. No soy una persona sociable, pero daría todo por alguien que me ayudara a relajarme un poco… un buen amigo. Alguien nuevo, que no se moleste con esos estúpidos rumores, y que me distraiga de mi situación con mi primo y mi padre. 

Si, necesito un buen amigo.

Uh… extraño, las luces de mi habitación están encendidas. Abro la ventana y una muchacha de cabello castaño muy largo y ojos grandes y profundos está frente a mí. Se parece a la chica que conocí el otro día, más bien, ¡es idéntica! Pero sé que no es ella, no sé porque, pero sé que esta chica es diferente.

-er… hola. – me saluda nerviosa.

Se nota que no esperaba verme llegar por la ventana. Yo no le presto mucha atención y me quito los zapatos.

-disculpa por sorprendente. – le digo. – se me había olvidado que hoy llegaba mi compañera de cuarto.

-ah, no importa. Soy Minamino Noeru, me acaban de trasladar a la clase A. 

Yo simplemente asiento. No quiero mostrar mucho entusiasmo, pero hay algo en ella…

-yo soy Makimura Miyuu.

-¡mucho gusto! – finaliza su saludo sonriendo.

Yo vuelvo a asentir. 

Si, definitivamente, hay algo en ella que me gusta.

****

Owari~~

30/Septiembre/2002

****

Notas:

¡Mi segundo fic de Mint na Bokura! ~^^~ ésta vez sobre Miyuu, y lo que podría haber pasado con ella (según yo) antes de conocer a Noeru. Miyuu no es mi personaje favorito, pero me cae bien y me gusta la relación que tiene con Ryuuji ^^


End file.
